


Death? (EEEE) The void? (EEEE) TIME TRAVEL! (EEEEEEEEEE)

by Pidgeon_Widgeon



Series: Whumptober 2020 (Clone Wars) [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mortis AU, OKAY., So listen, Teaser trailer., Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, and deleting everything, and it keeps reloading, and so I can’t save it on there, but yet my family looks through my google drive, its taking forever and I’m dying, ny internet is wonky right now, so someone please help me, this is the third time I’ve written this, to save me the embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidgeon_Widgeon/pseuds/Pidgeon_Widgeon
Summary: Anakin didn’t choose in time. So the Son chose for him.And in doing so, accidentally......... saved the universe? Huh. That’s odd.(AKA I want to make this a full length fic but I wanted to see if anyone would be interested in that kinda thing first so I gave you a sneak peek.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Whumptober 2020 (Clone Wars) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987771
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Death? (EEEE) The void? (EEEE) TIME TRAVEL! (EEEEEEEEEE)

**Author's Note:**

> Also based off the whumptober prompt “pick who dies.”

“The question is......” 

Anakin whipped around, looking up at where the Father just appeared. 

“Which one will you choose to save? Your Master? Or your apprentice?” 

And everything goes blank. 

Anakin can’t hear. He can’t. He can’t hear what Obi-Wan and Ahsoka are telling him, he can’t hear the father either. 

He’s just..... there. His mind has gone utterly blank with terror. No. He will not do this. He cannot choose. 

He’s had nightmares about this type of situation. Being in a situation where he could only save one of them. 

Oddly enough, those nightmares had always been on the battlefield. 

And they’d never last long enough for him to make the choice. 

He’s so focused he doesn’t hear the father tell him he’s the only one who can save both. 

He’s so focused that minutes pass before anything happens. 

His mind is a mess of -nonono icanticanticantitsobiwanandahsokahowcouldieverchoosebetweenthemtheyremyeverythingilovethemsomuchandIcantlosethemicanticant-

“Chosen one!” The Son’s voice finally cuts through the fog. Anakin looks up. Oh, jeez, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka look terrified. How long had he been thinking? 

“You take too long. It’s out of your hands.” 

The son tosses Ahsoka backwards, and Anakin shouts out in surprise. He runs over to her, and grabs her in his arms protectively. She’s fine. And they aren’t being attacked, then why-?

Anakin gasps. Ahsoka was the distraction. 

He spins to his feet as the Son returns to a humanoid form, and shoots a huge blast of red force lightning- RED? That’s new. 

Nonono, Obi-Wan-

Obi-Wan shouts in surprise as it careens toward him. He can’t escape the Daughter’s grip. 

“NO!” Anakin shouts. The instant the force-lightning hits, there’s a yell- and a huge blast of white light fills everything. 

Anakin hunches over Ahsoka just as everything went black. 

————

Ahsoka woke up first. Her face was pillowed on something hard. Sitting up, she gasped. They were back on their ship, flying out of the Mortis atmosphere. The ship was moving on its own..... 

Anakin was also there, still unconscious. But Master Kenobi’s seat was empty. 

“Master! Wake up!” Ahsoka begged, shaking Anakin awake. 

“Snips? What happened......” Then he gasped, sitting awake. He glanced to Obi-Wan’s seat. “Where’s.....” 

“I... I don’t know.” Ahsoka responded heavily. “I just woke up. He’s not here.” 

Anakin suddenly drew in a breath. He turned away from her. 

Ahsoka’s heart felt heavy, and she wrapped her arms around him from behind. 

Anakin was shaking. “He’s.... gone, isn’t he.... I can’t........ feel him.” And his voice was all choked up now. 

He turned around, tears forming in his eyes and pulled her into a hug. Her face was buried in his chest. Her very own tears started to form. 

After a few moments of both of their choked-off little noises and raging emotions, Ahsoka felt something wet on the top of her montrals. 

Her first instinct was to check and make sure she wasn’t injured, knowing full well that in the past she’d been injured and hadn’t noticed until she’d realized there was blood, but then realized that it was Anakin’s tears. 

And that just made her cry harder. 

They both knew there was no way he survived. First, the red lighting.... then, that explosion.... and the Son’s words. 

Master Obi-Wan really was gone.

————

It was only a few minutes later when Anakin spoke. 

“The son is too dangerous. We have to stop him. If......” 

Ahsoka knew what he wasn’t saying. If he could kill Master Obi-Wan so easily, he definitely couldn’t make it off this planet, or else. 

“Yeah. We should go back.” 

And suddenly that wasn’t an issue anymore, because the door to the cockpit opened, and the son was right there waiting for them. 

The next thing she knew, she was flying through the air, firmly stuck in the Son’s claws. 

————

1 day later.

————

Anakin cried out as Ahsoka collapsed. The Son smirked at him. No, not her too, not this again. The father and Daughter were somewhere behind him. He didn’t really care. Ahsoka lay there. He hadn’t even gotten to speak with her after she got kidnapped. Only the side of her that the Son had fabricated, the dark side. 

Anakin gently picked her up, as the Son twirled the sword in his hands. 

Anger burned in his gut. He’d already killed his master, and kidnapped his apprentice and turned her dark, and now he had to kill her too? No. That was enough. 

“Give her to me.” The Daughter whispered to Anakin, gesturing to Ahsoka. He handed her over fearfully. He didn’t really trust her either, due to what happened to Obi-Wan, but it wasn’t like he had anything left to lose at this point. 

She put a hand on Ahsoka’s forehead, and almost instantly, Ahsoka woke up. She was fine. Oh thank the stars, she was fine- 

Anakin brought her back into his arms and hugged her again, as she whispered, “Master? What’s going on?” 

A loud laugh from the Son interrupted her.

He didn’t care about their family squabbles, he didn’t care what would happen to the universe, he had to get out of here. 

The Son was monologuing to the father once again. 

Anakin was about to take Ahsoka and sneak off, when the Son called out. 

“I’m not done with you yet either, chosen one.” 

“What more could you do?!?” Anakin roared, as Ahsoka stood up. “You already killed Obi-Wan!!” 

And saying it made it hurt again. Anakin was still barely holding on, just within the throes of grief. Holding on for Ahsoka. 

The Son opened his mouth to respond.

“Well, I may be dead, but he is certainly not the one who did it.” 

Everyone jumped. They hadn’t sensed another force signature. And that voice-

The voice was impossibly loud. It came from the very top of the tower above them. Everyone looked. 

A single figure, impossible to see through the shadows. 

Anakin’s lightsaber shot off his belt, into the air. The figure leapt off the tower, igniting another blue blade along with Anakin’s as it gracefully descended to earth. 

The force exploded like a beautiful bonfire, lighting up everyone’s mind. Anakin and Ahsoka gasped. They knew that feeling. Never before that strong, but there. 

And then, in his usual dramatic way, Obi-Wan Kenobi landed on the ground, two sapphire lightsabers in his hands, and looked up. 

Anakin’s heart just about burst. He’s alive! He’s alive he’s alive he’s alive! 

“What?!? How are you alive?!?” The Son outright growled. 

Obi-Wan smiled, walking towards him. “It seems, you’ve made quite a mistake.” 

“Well, whatever I happened to do wrong, do you think that will stop me? You are still a weak, normal Jedi.” The Son hissed, drawing closer. Anakin grew nervous again. 

“A Jedi?” Obi-Wan responded. “Hmm.... yes, I was a Jedi.” 

Anakin furrowed his brow. Something was clearly wrong with him, and it was scaring him. 

“But for a while now, I’ve just been a sad, lonely farmer.” 

Anakin wasn’t sure what this meant, but the Son, the Daughter, and the Father all reeled back in surprise. 

“You... you know?” The Son hissed. 

“I don’t just know. I am.” Was Obi-Wan’s simple reply. 

“No! I cannot allow you to free the light side!” Then the Son shot another burst of the horrendous lightning. 

Anakin cried out in fear, but Obi-Wan stuck out his hand. The lightning stopped. 

Everyone’s jaw dropped open. He was deflecting the force lightning! 

He’d never been that powerful before.

Interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah! That’s that! Let me know if you want more of this and I’ll make it a full length fic!


End file.
